


Date Night

by radiantdean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes out to get the groceries, and almost picks up a date as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean :)

Dean looked up from his computer screen when he heard the door of the bunker slam shut and the lock click back into place. 

"Cas?" He called out, slowly getting to his feet. "Is that you? Did you get my beer?"

A moment later, Cas rounded the corner into the kitchen, his arms laden with plastic grocery bags. Dean made a move to help him, but before he could do so, Cas had dumped them onto the table with a soft sigh. 

"I think I got everything," Cas said, looking over the groceries. Dean had shifted to lean against the table, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. 

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking over his shoulder. "It wasn't too bad trying to find everything your first time?"

Cas shook his head. "I was a bit apprehensive, as you know," he said. "But everything was labeled. The humans working there were not particularly kind, but I managed."

Dean quirked a small smile and pushed off the table, turning and beginning to rummage through the bags. "Yeah, most people who work at grocery stores aren't too happy about their lot in life," he said as he fished a six pack from one of the bags. He quickly opened one of the cans and took a sip, sighing happily as he swallowed. 

"You got the right beer, though, Cas, that's an accomplishment," the hunter said as he walked back over to his chair. He was just about to sit down when Cas spoke. 

"The cashier named Steve did give me his number," he said, examining a portion of the receipt. "Is that normal? Should I call it?"

Dean choked. The beer he was drinking threatened to strangle him, and he had to set down the can to avoid spilling it all over himself in a coughing fit. 

"He what?!" Dean croaked when he got his voice back, looking up at Cas. 

"He gave me his phone number," Cas said simply, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"He fucking asked you out?" Dean said, his eyes never leaving Cas's face. 

"I'm not sure," Cas said. "I'm not exactly sure what that would entail. He suggested meeting for dinner tonight. Is that 'asking me out?'"

"Damn right it's asking you out!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. They came to rest on the top of his head after their flight, fingers curling in Dean's caramel-colored hair. 

"Why are you so upset?" Cas asked quietly, observing the way Dean's jaw continued to clench and unclench, his hands practically shaking. 

"Because- because you can't go!" Dean sputtered, his hands falling from his hair and resting on his hips. "You barely know the guy," he continued as he started to pace across the kitchen. "One trip to the grocery store and you have a date? No, no way. No way are you going out with someone you talked to for three minutes, that's not happening. It could be some kind of trap! He could be a demon, or some angel hunting you--"

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean said, stopping in his tracks and looking at Cas with wide eyes. 

"I'm not going out tonight."

"You're- you're not?"

"No," Cas said, crossing the room until he stood in front of Dean. "I'd much rather spend the evening here with you, eating whatever you plan to have for dinner tonight."

"I was just gonna have cold pizza," Dean mumbled, utterly stunned by Cas's proximity, by the depth and warmth of those blue eyes. 

"That sounds perfect," Cas said softly. 

Dean didn't know how, but somehow his hands had found their way to Cas's automatically intertwining their fingers. 

"It does?" The hunter asked softly. 

"Yeah, it does," Cas whispered. He took a step closer, and suddenly their lips were inches apart, hot breath mixing in the space between them. Cas let his eyelids flutter shut and found Dean's lips with his own, just for the briefest moment. 

"Anything with you sounds perfect," Cas whispered.


End file.
